1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) lighting device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an organic EL lighting device for a vehicle which can adjust a lighting area and a light distribution intensity using a film type organic EL panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art In general, in the center of a headlining of a vehicle, a lamp for lighting the vehicle interior is installed.
The lamp includes a housing fixed to the headlining, two bulbs fixedly installed in the housing, and a lens covering the bulbs. When the lamp is turned on, light emitted from the lamp is distributed throughout the interior of the vehicle.
However, since the lamp in the related art is fixed to the center of the headlining, the intensity of the light varies depending on distance from the lamp, with intense light being limited to only certain locations within the vehicle. Further, the intensity of the light distribution from such lamps cannot be adjusted. Thus, there are problems in that a driver or a passenger must move closer to the lamp for adequate lighting, which is inconvenient.